


Snow Veiled Inn

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Pubic Hair, Sex Slave, Tavern Wench - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: When a blizzard causes Olivia to seek shelter at an inn, the innkeeper offers her a distasteful job so she can stay at his inn until the roads clear.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Snow Veiled Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Join The Steakhouse Discord Server:
> 
>   
> [The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/H5t8ajPj)  
> 

Cold and wet from the sudden blizzard that hit outside the Ylissean town that neared the border with Ferox, Olivia stood just in front of the bar within the inn, talking to the innkeeper named Velus, an older man with thinning hair. 

"So you do have a room?" Olivia asked anxiously, hoping his answer would be yes as the roads had become too packed in with snow to safely travel across. And without any other transportation, and was now stuck in this town. Olivia felt a bit uneasy as Velus kept glancing down at her cleavage that her usual white dancer leotard put on display, she pulled her black cloak around her to shield her breasts.

Velus laughed, taking his eyes away from Olivia's plump cleavage now that she was attempting to cover them, "There is a room available, but it's for a special employee here at the inn. A job only a woman can do."

"O-oh? What kind of job?"

Velus looked around the tavern floor of his inn, seeing the various patrons sitting at the tables near the bar. "Let's go to my quarters downstairs and I'll explain in private."

Olivia nodded sheepishly, wondering why discussing a job at an inn needed to be taken to private. Though she decided to follow him, not having much choice at this point.  
**********  
The dancer sat on the comfy sofa in the basement room, cheeks flushed red and her mind racing with a myriad of thoughts just after Velus had explained that her job was to be a sex slave and tavern wench for his inn. With the snow still falling hard it was clear she wouldn't be able to travel for a couple of weeks at least as snow storms close to Ferox set in for long periods of time. And without money or warm clothes other than the cloak she had with her, she had no choice but to accept his offer.

"W-when do I have to start?" Olivia asked, looking hesitantly at Velus as he sat across from her behind his desk and on a cushioned chair. She watched as he pulled out a copy of a contract and got out a quill and bottle of ink. Olivia stood up and got off the couch, and walked over to the front of the desk, Velus slid the quill and contract to her. She grabbed the pen and leaned in to dip it in ink, she paused briefly to remind herself of the harsh cold temperature outside that impeded her travel, knowing she had no choice but to do as he says if she didn't want to go freeze her butt off in the harsh weather.

Olivia read both pages of the contract signed her name on each page, she set the pen down, she watched as Velus smirked as he stood up from his chair and looked at her from head to toe, ogling her body covered by her dancer's garb. Her heart started beating fast from the sudden realization that she just handed her freedom over to an innkeeper she had just met for the sake of survival.

"Let me show you to your room slave, it'll be your only sanctuary here in the inn--a place you can relax and not have to worry about your new duties."

"Y-yes, sir," Olivia replied timidly.  
*********  
Olivia walked in beside Velus into her modest, albeit clean room. Much like the rest of the inn the walls and floor were made out of cold stone, she looked around and saw a big wardrobe placed beside her double bed.

Velus reached around Olivia's back as she looked at her room, he sent his hand crashing against her fat butt covered by the thin material of her leotard, making her yelp in surprise and from the sting. "There's plenty of exotic clothes in that wardrobe and the dresser on the other side of your bed," Velus said, pointing in its direction, "I'll be waiting in my quarters down in the basement, make sure you put something nice on for your first session with me."

Before Olivia could respond she watched to her side as Velus turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She sighed, thankfully for at least a night of rest and at least a moment of peace. Olivia went over and sat on the foot of the bed, gazing into her lap as she squeezed one hand with the other, eyes narrowing in exhaustion, knowing she had a place to stay but unable to come to terms that she'd be a sex slave.  
**********  
Day one of service:

Olivia couldn't meet Velus' eyes as she was sat back on the couch in his quarters wearing an outfit she put together from the contents of the wardrobe She sat nervously wearing a white blouse that hugged her large breasts a little too tightly, and a short tan skirt and The keeper brought her down to elaborate and seal the special deal he had come up with.

"So, are you ready to begin?" He asked

"B-begin? I suppose…" Olivia turned her head forward and gasped as she saw the bulge beneath Velus' pants. He was already hard at the things he said he'd do to her. 

"Go on, take your top off. "Velus sat down in his chair behind his desk.

Olivia felt her cheeks burning red, she hesitantly brought her hands up and buttoned her blouse from top to bottom. She forced a smile as she shrugged her top off, watching as the man ogled her plump boobs.

"Good now ditch the skirt and then spread your butt."

Olivia nodded and stood up, she pushed her skirt down off her hips and down her legs, deciding it would have been pointless to put on a set of panties, Olivia was now fully naked in front of Velus. She turned around to face the couch, she reached behind her rear and grabbed her butt cheeks with both hands. She spread her cheeks, letting her new master look upon her pink asshole and her unshaven vagina.

Velus pulled his pants down to free his cock and leaned back in his chair, his length standing hard as he drank in Olivia's fat ass. "That's good, now, come over here and suck my cock while I explain how things work."

Olivia let her rear cheeks go and she walked over and around Velus' desk, her large breasts bouncing with each step she took. She settled onto her knees and in between the man's legs, intimated at the man's rigid cock. The dancer placed her hands on his thighs and leaned in, giving his tip an explorative lick before sucking down several inches of his cock into her mouth.

Velus felt Olivia's slick mouth rocking up and down along his shaft clumsily, her lips dragging both ways down his dick in an eager attempt to prove herself. "Ah, you need a little work but that's good." He moaned, taking in the wet and warm embrace of her mouth wrapped around him, "You better get my dick nice and slick, because after you're done I'm going to ravage your tight little butthole."

Olivia whined as his crass words, though they encouraged her to use her tongue a bit more creatively, she swirled her wet muscle around his girth amidst the bobbing her head into his lap, doing all she could to get every inch of his length wet for the impending anal fuck she was about to take. His hands came up to grasp her head, his fingers threading themselves into her hair and he started to guide her pace in firm pushes.

Before she was only taking about half of his cock into her mouth, but now with his hands pushing her down farther, she was gulping down his entire dick and taking his tip into her throat with each push downward, making her gag wetly. She slobbered messily all over his cock and balls, her nose brushing against his pubes as he made her suck him down deep.

Velus purred in satisfaction, seeing her raw talent and knowing he'd make a good slut out of her in the end. He let her head go, watching as she glanced meekly up at him, "It's time Olivia, bend over my desk."

Olivia slid her mouth off of Velus' cock and rose to her feet, she turned her back to Velus and bent over the desk, offering her virgin ass to her master. Knowing there was no point in delaying things, she reached behind with both hands, grabbing her butt cheeks and spreading them apart to present her pristine asshole.

Grabbed his spit covered dick, Velus grabbed his shaft and lined his tip up with Olivia's puckered, pink asshole. The man slowly sank his thick cock inside Olivia's backdoor, marveling at how its virgin tightness clenched down on his shaft, her aal walls pried apart as he pushed all the way into her.

"G-gods!" Olivia gasped in displeasure, wincing at her asshole struggling to accommodate a dick for the first time. Velus was rocking this cock in and out of her butt slowly, giving her some time to adjust to his size before he got to pounding her hard. "It feels so big inside my butt," She whined, hands still spreading her butt cheeks apart, she dug her fingers into her taut glutes out of desperation to cope with the searing sensation filling her asshole.

"Been I awhile since I fucked an ass this snug," Velus groaned, his hips shoving back and forth quicker and harder now, ramping up the heated pleasure and inflicting much more discomfort on the formerly anal virgin. He brushed her hands off of her butt and made a clear space for him to grab her hips to help drive his dick harder up her asshole. His plump balls slapped her hairy pussy that was covered in full pink curls, Velus drew great delight from pumping his dick steadily in and out of Olivia's asshole; the overwhelming tightness and heat engulfing his shaft was topped off by Olivia's moans of discomfort as he began to hammer her ass harder.

"W-wait!" Olivia shrieked, feeling Velus cock shoving into her asshole even more viciously, his shaft hitting her sensitive anal walls and sending a strange sensation of pain and delight through her. She brought her hands up and grabbed the edge of the desk, clutching it hard as she felt Velus' dick thrusting back and forth within her anal passage with nothing but sheer lust and disregard on his mind. She was shocked to feel her pussy leaking all over her thighs, she was unable to comprehend how much pain and a taboo sex act could leave her so excited.

But soon her shrieks of pain lessened, moans of delight began to spill from her lips as the rapid, tight friction was sending jolts of joy up her spine each time he slammed into her. Olivia felt her whole body jerking forward with each thrust inside her ass she took; her plump boobs dragged across the desk top she felt her butt bounce from the collision with his pelvis ramming into her rear end.

Velus hummed happily, hips ramming effortlessly forward, plunging his dick brutally inside Olivia's tightest hole, eyes peering downward to watch his shaft disappear as he fed it into Olivia's anus, her tight ring was now welcoming his cock and letting him slide into it with almost no resistance. Looking down, he pushed her hands off her butt and admired how her fat backside rippled from the force of his thrusts hitting her from behind. He moved his hands up to her taut waist and grabbed on, planting his feet firmly to pound into Olivia even steadier, feeling his balls slapping her hairy pussy and splashing her juices everywhere as it seemed she had gotten incredibly wet from being buttpounded.

"I'm, I'm going to cum from my butt," Olivia whined, shrieking in searing delight as she squirted all over the floor and her thighs, her first anal-induced orgasm hit and had left her moaning desperately as her legs shook in weakness and her anal passage clenched down on the man's dick that was still ramming in and out of her asshole.

"That's good!" Velus said, chuckling as he leaned over Olivia's, pressing his clothed gut against her back as his hips hammered onward, he grunted with a twisted smile on his face upon feeling Olivia's asshole clenching down on his shaft after she gushed, a clear indisputable confirmation that she came from him drilling ruthlessly away at her perky butt.

Velus placed his hands over Olivia's hands that were gripping the far edge of the desk, he gasped in her ear and shuddered as his hips rolled forward exhaustedly; her virgin ass was tight as it is, and with her climax, it had grown even tighter and had taken the last of his endurance. Velus slammed his dick up Olivia's butthole in a few, exaggerated final thrusts before he blew his load.

Olivia gasped as a shiver ran up her spine, she felt Velus breath on her neck as his dick twitched deep in her butt, soon the many spurts of hot cum flooded her asshole as she felt Velus's hips pressed tightly against her rear to ensure his spunk shot deep. Eventually, she felt Velus pull away from her with his cock slipping out of her asshole along with him. Immediately her ass felt sore and abused as his cum began to leak out of it, despite knowing it was over for now, she realized it was going to only get harder from here on out.  
**********  
Day four of service:

Olivia's pussy gushed as Velus' cock continued to ram deep inside her clenching asshole while she was laid out atop his bed on her hands and knees. She yelped as Velus' hand struck her ass cheek hard once again just as his cock throbbed within the vice of her anal passage.

The pink-haired dancer shuddered as she felt the gush of hot cum filling her sore butt, Velus' cock erupted deep within her backdoor, firing off multiple thick spurts of spunk deep into her bowels.

Velus pulled his dick out of Olivia's back hole and aimed his tip at her plump rear cheeks and spewed out a few more thick lines of seed across her fat backside. Satisfied, Velus collapsed onto his side with his head hitting his pillow. He patted his thigh and cleared his throat, giving Olivia a vocal sign as to what he wanted her to do next.

Olivia hastily laid down on her side in front of Velus and scooted her butt up into his lap, gasping as his still hard cock slid in between her cum-covered butt cheeks. She felt Velus' arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him as they both savored their morning sex highs.

It was still a little usual for Olivia to have a stranger hold her so intimately, but if nothing else she savored the warmth radiating from his body.

"Make sure you wear one of your dancing outfits. I want you shaking your fat ass for my regulars tonight." Velus stated firmly, not even willing to hear Olivia's opinion on the matter.

Olivia remained silent and instead rocked her butt back against Velus' dick, giving him some sort of indication that she heard his order while she was a little too nervous to respond otherwise.  
**********  
After Olivia brought a round of drinks to all the patrons who showed up to the inn this evening, Olivia quickly found herself dancing in the middle of the tavern floor of the inn.

The busty dancer donned her usual dancer's garb as she swayed her round hips side to side with high energy, her confidence as a performer guided her sensual motions. The bright smile on her face that she always had when dancing was wearing thin as performed for Velus' regulars and their perverted stares. Olivia was surrounded by tables and the people who sat at them, their eyes following every motion her curvy body moved. 

Even though Olivia had danced in front of larger groups than this, there was a dark and gritty atmosphere attached to the inn and its regulars. But even though Olivia wasn't an erotic dancer, she had clear orders from Velus to show off her assets as much as possible.

Olivia spun around on one foot, dropping the spiked rings props that were connected by the large ribbon she danced with. Her back was to her audience as she bent all the way forward suggestively, she reached behind her to cup her butt cheeks with her hands and made her ass bounce with a firm nudge of her hands. While her outfit covered most of her rear, the fabric itself was still tight enough to move along with the jiggle of her butt.

The dancer heard the perverted cheers and whistles, she grabbed her rings from the ground and quickly popped back up, spinning around and unintentionally making her full breasts jiggle with her quick turn. She crossed her arms over her stomach with her large ribbon folding as well, Olivia ran her hands up her sides suggestively before she spun around once again and straightened her arms out so her sash was back behind her.

"Come on, let your tits hang free!" One of the patrons drunkenly shouted at her. 

The man's request was followed by a wave of cheers and goads for Olivia to uncover her chest.

Olivia winced and looked over to Velus at the bar, even from where she was standing she could see her stern stare at her. It was a look he gave her often when he was insisting she did something he wanted of her. Olivia reached up and pulled down the breast cups on her neckline, letting the top half of her outfit hang at her midsection as her large boobs hung free for all the people in the inn to see. Olivia's smile had completely faded now that she had exposed herself, it was a strange, dark feeling she had, one that she had never experienced while dancing before.

More cheers hit her ears, Olivia's cheeks turned bright red as she had to endure all the intense stares on her juggling chest. Her smile was gone as she started her dance back up; she worked her hips in wide circles as she moved her whole body guided by her hips' movements. She looked over to the bar once again and saw Velus glaring at her once again, tapping his finger against his lips as a signal to her to smile again.

Olivia forced a lovely smile and cupped her breasts and nudged them like her butt earlier, intentionally bouncing her tits for the men watching her in the hopes Velus would also enjoy it. After all, her butt was still sore from the earlier anal pounding, and she didn't know if she could make it through another after her dance was over.  
**********  
A week, two days of service: 

Even with almost a week of service to Velus under her belt, Olivia's cheeks still were bright red as the innkeeper Velus stood beside her at the counter with a hand reaching behind her. She was wearing a black dancer leotard much like her usual outfit, with the biggest difference is that the material for her butt was a thong type that exposed her plump ass cheeks to the world.

The dancer smiled at the patron as she pushed his drink to the man, she slid his gold towards her and thanked him for the business even as her new master's left hand explored each of her butt cheeks.

Olivia moaned as he squeezed her left ass cheek, Velus' hand was coarse and his squeeze was rough. She felt his hand pull back and she thought she might have room to breathe, but then the dancer felt his palm smack her bare rear cheek. Olivia's eyes opened, she frantically looked around the bottom floor of the inn, looking at all the tables to see if any of the patrons heard that slap to her butt.

She sighed in relief as no one looked in her direction. Most of the people in the lobby area were eating and drinking with a friend or lover and didn't pay mind to what happened at the counter. But Olivia's moment of relief quickly vanished as Velus slid his index finger beneath her thong strap and wiggled his digit deep into her clenching butthole. Olivia turned her head and gave her master a look of fear as he smiled cockily at her.

She started to moan as he started pushing his thick finger in and out of her asshole, she covered her mouth with her hand as he added a second finger and quickly ramped up the speed of his thrusting fingers. Olivia gripped the edge of the tall counter, legs shaking in desperation as the fingers repeatedly stuffed themselves inside her butt.

"You've been serving drinks all night, do you need to get off your feet for a while?" Velus asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"M-may I?" Olivia asked hopefully, feeling his fingers slip out of her puckered backdoor. She looked to her side and watched as Velus stepped backward as if he was going to let her walk past him to leave behind the bar. But as she began to walk in front of him, his hand grabbed her shoulder and urged her downward.

Olivia fell to her knees in front of Velus, her face brushing against his crotch and his hard-on beneath his pants. She watched him quickly unbuckle his pants and drop them, letting his erect dick brush against her cheek. 

"Get sucking, and when you're done, I'll go buy you dinner," Velus spoke sternly, smirking as he would certainly provide Olivia with a meal with a special salty topping for her to consume.

Olivia hesitantly leaned in with her lips parted, taking Velus' long and thick cock into her mouth. She quickly wrapped her lips tightly around Velus' shaft and started to bob her head back and forth, sucking Velus' cock deep into her mouth begrudgingly.

It was obvious they had two different ideas about what getting off of her feet meant, but Olivia had no real choice but to do as he said. Olivia rocked her mouth back and forth both ways, the back of her head hit the wall of the bar behind her with each backward drag of her lips. And with Velus standing so close to her, Olivia felt utterly sandwiched in between him and the bar as she did her task.

"You look good on your knees, maybe instead of having you serve drinks behind the counter, I should make you kneel while I work here," Velus spoke mockingly, as he looked down at the pink-haired woman. Groaning loudly from Olivia's slick lips massaging his dick with Olivia's firm sucks, he made it a point to be a bit loud while Olivia was doing her best to keep quiet to not draw attention to herself.

Olivia was careful and precise in sucking Velus' dick behind the counter; she bobbed her mouth back and forth, sucking Velus' cock straight down into her throat, keeping her pace steady so she didn't shove him too roughly into her gullet and make herself gag.

Though her approach was still a bit clumsy, Olivia drooled all over Velus' dick and balls amidst her deep sucks, and with the little room between Velus and the bar, Olivia hit the back of her head with every backward bob. Thankfully to Olivia, he seemed to be keeping his hands atop the counter rather than to use them to push her mouth along his cock.

Velus scanned the main floor of his inn, watching the patron's eat and drink at the many tables around the hub area. He moaned lowly at the feeling of Olivia's warm and slick mouth working his thick rod over, letting his mind grow lazy at the frequent bobbing of her soft pink lips. His regulars at the in had been asking when Olivia was going to be out for public use like his former bar wenches had been. While Velus knew he'd be able to make a good killing renting Olivia's holes out to the men around the inn, for now he was content with just seeing how far he could push Olivia.

"Give my balls some love," Velus growled, the loud sounds of the daily activity within the inn masking his order. While he didn't care if he was heard or if Olivia was discovered doing what she was doing, he wanted to go along with Olivia's cautiousness for the time being.

Olivia looked up at the innkeeper as he peered down at her, she pulled her head all the way back and slid her throat and mouth off his cock, gagging for air despite leaning her face under Velus' length to go for his nut sac. She wrapped her lips around one of Velus' balls and started to slurp on in lewdly, smacking her lips together as she slithered her tongue in flat strokes against the testicle she was focusing on.

The busty dancer licked and prodded at Velus' but, moaning as she got into sucking his sac. It was difficult to come to terms with, but Olivia found herself getting wet more often when servicing the innkeeper. While she didn't know why or how she could find enjoyment out of being a sex slave, but Olivia had certainly taken notice of her satisfaction throughout the many blowjobs she had given Velus and from the number of times he had buttfucked her.

"Mmm!" Olivia hummed unconsciously loud as she made out with Velus plump nut sac, she reached around with her dominant hand and pressed her pointer and middle fingers deep in between Velus ass cheeks and prodded her fingers against his puckered hole. She continued to kiss his balls and drag the tip of her tongue along them as she offered to pleasure his butt with her digits.

"Heh, so you wanna go above and beyond tonight eh? Alright, you can do that, and I'll even give you tomorrow off. But you'll have to make up for it the day after." Velus spoke lustfully.

Olivia moaned in agreement, more than anything she was eager to do something to secure a day of absolute peace. She gave Velus' balls one last wet kiss before she brought her head back up and pushed her mouth back down his cock, sinking her slender digits inside Velus' asshole in her attempt to go all out to satisfy him.

Olivia bashfully deepthroated his dick, gagging lewdly around his shaft plugging her gullet while she snapped her wrist back and forth to thrust her fingers deep inside her master's hole. She plunged her digits Inside Velus' anal passage, hearing his cocky moans as she worked her fingers back and forth against his sensitive inner walls.

"You're not the first girl I've had in my service, just like them, you'll get more rewards the naughtier you are and the more eager you are to serve." He spoke lowly, braking his gaze from the pink head of hair bobbing at his groin to look over his inn once again, feeling his release steadily creeping upon him with the anal stimulation his slutty dancer was graciously providing him. While Velus would rather have her tongue deep in his ass, he'd be certain to push for her to eat his hole out now that she had taken the initiative with her fingers.

Olivia felt Velus' hands grab onto the sides of her head, he began to shove her mouth down his cock roughly, wet gags spilled from her lips from the man's thick girth shoving recklessly down her throat. The woman kept her fingers pumping into her master's butt as her control over the blowjob itself had quickly vanished. Olivia winced as her head was knocking against the bar wall even harder, but she held out with the promise of a day off within her grasp.

"Make sure you swallow it all, we wouldn't want the patrons to see my cum on your outfit," Velus growled, humping Olivia's lovely face amidst his final stretch to his orgasm. He shoved his dick against her slick tongue and down her gullet, groaning at the warm vice of Olivia's throat as it squeezed his length with every pump. Velus' balls slapped her chin crudely as he worked his cock in and out of her oral passage, he shuddered and drew his hips back so his cocktip rested on her tongue as he came.

Olivia's eyes went wide as the hot flow of Velus' load spurted into her mouth. She shifted to slowly pushing and dragging her fingers within his asshole as the salty lines of cum erupted from his urethra and quickly filled her mouth. Olivia quickly swallowed a good bit of Velus' jizz even with his cock still filling her mouth, while she had sucked him off to completion recently, this was a much larger load than the last, making her desperate to swallow as much as she could quickly.

Velus finally pulled his cock out of Olivia's mouth, slapping his softening dick across her face two times before he reached down and pulled his pants up. He felt Olivia take her hand out from in between his ass cheeks and she slowly rose to her knees, he watched in wicked delight as her throat bulged as she swallowed the remainder of his ample load.

He looked around and saw that no one in the tavern part of the inn was paying attention to them, Velus turned his focus back to Olivia and gave her a smug smirk, "Alright lass, head back up to your room for the night. All you'll have to do tomorrow is serve drinks in the evening."

"T-thank you!" Olivia smiled, thankful it seemed he was truly keeping his word.  
**********  
Velus returned to his quarters soon after Olivia finished up her blowjob and had returned to her room for the rest of the night. He brought a hot bowl of ham and potato soup he had made earlier today.

He set Olivia's meal onto his desk and quickly unbuttoned his pants, pushing them to his ankles to expose his stiff cock. Velus grabbed his shaft and began to stroke himself off, his cocktip aimed at Olivia's soup as he planned to give it a spunky blend for her to enjoy…  
**********  
"Thank you Master," Olivia said thoughtfully, sitting on her bed wrapped in her black cloak with her hot bowl of soup sitting in her lap.

"Think nothing of it; after all, I have to keep you in working condition." Velus chuckled, turning his back to Olivia and leaving her room as a cocky smirk formed on his face as he knew she was about to gulp down his cummy soup.

Olivia waited for the door to shut before she started to eat. With Velus now gone, the pink-haired woman picked up her spoon and scooped up a full bite of the ham and potato soup, she brought the warm food into her mouth and used her lips to scrape it onto her tongue. 'Salty,' Olivia thought to herself, not remembering the last batch of Velus' soup having such a potent salty flavor.

But Olivia was still starving, so she continued to eat the relatively delicious soup. Olivia brought another spoonful of soup into her mouth, quickly finding that she actually enjoyed the salty taste after a few more bites of it.  
**********  
A week and six days of service:

After a typical night of serving drinks and Velus groping her behind the counter, Olivia ended up in his basement quarters, wearing nothing but her black cloak that was left discarded on his sofa.

Olivia was laying on her back atop of Vellus' desk, her knees bent slightly as her long legs dangled off the edge of the desk. She made sure her lower end was as close to the end of the desk just as Velus ordered.

She heard his footsteps walking around the table and towards his seat where her legs were spread. Olivia watched as the nude man walked up in between her legs, his gut bounce as he stepped right up to the desk and brought his cock up to her unshaven pussy.

"Mmm, I've had so much fun buttfucking you, I've neglected your cooch." He said tauntingly, hands on her thighs as he rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing his dick against Olivia's snatch.

"Please…" Olivia whined, wanting to get this over with, but to also have him start fucking her to help her warm up in the chilly basement area. She looked down her stomach and towards her lower end, watching Velus' dicktip lining up with her entrance before she saw his hips shove brutally forward to plunge in cock inside her pussy in one stroke.

Olivia moaned as Velus began to rock his hips back and forth, dragging his cock within her hairy pussy in those same heavy motions. A welcoming heat followed each of Velus' thrusts, while Olivia was certainly not happy with being Velus' tavern wench, maid, and sex slave, her body certainly appreciated a long and thick dick shoving onto her velvety pussy.

"Gods," She moaned unconsciously, the steady friction between her wet, tight pussy and his admittedly wonderful cock was already providing a satisfying delight that almost felt like a reward to Olivia. Having Velus pound her butt every day, sucking his dick every few hours, and her general duties as his servant grew tiring these last few days. So being able to lay back and let Velus hammer her cunt was far from the worst way to end her night.

Velus was holding onto her ankles, keeping her legs spread up held upward as he rammed his thick cock deep into his eager slut's cunt. His eyes watching the hypotonic bouncing of her fat tits as they heaved with every harsh push into her. Velus' nut sac was swinging back and forth along with his hips, slapping her more than well-used asshole as he ravaged her pussy instead tonight. 

"Mmm, it's been awhile since I've gotten to plow such a lovely cunt," Velus groaned lowly, gritting his teeth as he put the entirety of his energy into slamming his dick balls-deep within the woman's snug front hole. Velus let his moans spill freely as he fucked Olivia hard as he laid back on his desk. So far Olivia had lived up to his expectations; she was more than a proper slut, completely eager to suck his cock, take him up her ass, and now she'd learn to crave her pussy pounded.

While Olivia wasn't the first sex slave he has had in his service, the dancer has proven to be a whole new breed of fun, and Velus was just getting started with her.

"Feels…" Olivia moaned, stopping herself from saying aloud how good Velus' dick pushing back and forth roughly within her snatch felt. She was slowly but surely falling into a pool of warm pleasure that she had no choice but to embrace. Walking around the tavern in her dancer outfits and the short skirts Velus made her wear had left her feeling constantly chilled as even the temperature inside the inn was still much colder than even inside Ferox's royal palace.

However, Velus was very observant of each of the sex slaves he's had. He smirked upon hearing Olivia's brief word and knew she was accepting her role whether she liked it or not. Velus continued to shove his dick deep into Olivia's gushing cunt relentlessly, grunting as the almost-virginal tightness was swiftly wringing out his seed from his swaying nuts. "D-Damn! G-gonna cum!" He groaned, feeling Olivia's hot core massaging his shaft dutifully as he worked his dick both ways inside her.

The realizations hit Olivia all at once; not only did she still need much more of Velus' hard thrusts to cum, but also that he was fucking her raw and would soon be cumming deep within her fertile pussy. "N-no! You can't cum inside there! Do it in my butt!" Olivia pleaded frantically, eyes wide as she looked up at Velus as he seemingly ignored her to simply watch himself stuff his dick inside her cooch.

As Velus went through with his last few deep plunges into Olivia's vagina, he was well aware of the panic he was intentionally instilling inside Olivia. He wasn't looking to impregnate her as he had a solution to keep her from getting knocked up, but for now he had to keep her stomach flat the risky way.

Velus grunted, pumping his dick in and out of the dancer's clenching cunt for a few more rounds before he pulled out. He gasped for air as his hand slid back and forth along his shaft, "Here you go, cunt!" He growled, calling Olivia a harsh word as he let his cum spew out from his tip. He watched himself splatter thick shots of jizz all over Olivia's full, pink pubic bush, more than satisfied as the woman fell back flat on the table in relief that he didn't cum inside her snatch.

The innkeeper brought his still-hard cock back up to her slick pussy with his hand and looked into Olivia's eyes as she sat up to see what he was doing. "So you can suck my cock, let me fuck your pussy again, or take it up your ass. But either way I'm cumming Inside you this time, what will it be?" The man asked wickedly.

Olivia took in a deep breath and glanced defeatedly at his dick; she was far too exhausted to put in the effort of sucking him off, there was no way she wanted him to cum in her snatch, so she knew it would be best to offer her backdoor. "M-my butt, master..." Olivia spoke meekly.

Velus chuckled, he grabbed both of Olivia's ankles with his hands and raised them straight up, raising her plump ass off the desk a bit and exposed her rear hole to himself. He pulled Olivia a bit closer to the edge of the desk and her asshole right against the tip of his cock. Velus gave Olivia a dark smirk before he drew his hips back momentarily before he slammed them back forward to bury his entire dick into her asshole in one ruthless shove, making the dancer shriek as he went right into pounding her tight butt.  
**********  
Olivia walked over to a table of men with a tray of drinks in her hands, wearing her normal dancer outfit for the day. "H-hello! Here's your drinks..." Olivia stammered, leaning over the table so she could place each drink in the middle of the tabletop. She winced from noticing the men staring at her ample cleavage her dancer garb unfortunately put on display.

She turned and was about to walk the tray back to Velus behind the counter when one of the men she just brought a drink to called her name.

"Thanks lass!" The drunken patron said, leaning out to give Olivia's round butt a hard slap before he grabbed his drink from the table and started downing it.

Olivia stood there shocked and repulsed at the slap to her backside, she looked at Velus at the bar and saw him beckoning her.


End file.
